Differences Don't Matter
by Zippy Zipper
Summary: Sometimes you love someone different than yourself, especially in a physical way. But can you truly love the one you love?


A/N: Hello and welcome to my first one-shot Pokémon fic (actually, this is my very first one-shot). If you are one of those who read my first fic, then I'm going to tell you I'm going for another shot in Pokémon. I hope it's good, and this is my first try at romance!

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.

…By the way… Can you guess who's talking? Who is he/she talking about?

* * *

It's been a long time, since you left for another place, in another part of the world. 

When you came back from that place, you had another girl along with you.

Did you know how jealous I was?

I did not show signs of jealousy, but I simply stayed quiet and said nothing.

A little later, you left again. I became lonely.

But I wasn't at all lonely. I had the others to play with and cheer me up. I felt happy.

However, I couldn't stop thinking of you.

---

When we first met, I felt that I had to protect myself. After all, I didn't know who you are. To me, back then, you were a stranger, an enemy. And to you, I was something special, but in a different way.

Later on, it was a cold, harsh night. I ran off alone and you found me, alone, sitting in the cold.

You asked what I was doing there, but I did not reply. Yet, you continued to lend out your arms to me, which in return, I accepted.

You took me to a warm place, where you kept me warm. We stayed that way until the harsh night was over.

Right after the sun rose, you got up and went outside I followed you, but there were two people who tried to force me to coming with them. They also had this ugly Meowth too. They attacked us, but we won in the end. I never knew how stupid and dumb they were until then.

Then when you were about to leave me, I caught up with you. I didn't want you to go. I wanted you to stay. Then you asked me if I wanted to come along with you. I gladly accepted.

---

I also was jealous with one of your friends. I wanted you for myself. No one deserved you except me.

I ran away one night, just so you could be worried about me. Of course, you would be worried.

However, I realized that you had rights to have other friends. I didn't realize it until I saw you happy with him. But you gave me a chance to be with you.

---

One day, my life changed.

We were together, all alone, and we went into a power plant by accident.

I saw full of worry and anger. I saw a map, and we wandered around, trying to get out.

You caught and saved me several times… I felt like my heart was going to burst everytime those happened.

Then they came back, entrapped me in a cage, and drove off.

You ran after us, and stopped right in front of them. You told them to let me go, but they said you would just give up. But knowing you, you would never give up, and you even added that you wouldn't leave until you had gotten me back. I had felt like I was a damsel in distress.

So they attacked at you; the sight of it was horrible to my eyes.

They had beaten you up, bruising different parts of your body. You continued to fight back, despite the lack of artillery. I tried to get myself out, so I could be with you and help you.

When you couldn't get up at all anymore, you cried out for me, and I cried out.

I felt a surge of energy pulsating from my body.

I saw that my head could now reach the ceiling of the cage. The three of them rejoiced happily. But seeing that they were as stupid as ever, I got myself out, and we attacked them.

When it was over, you said I was awesome, and you embraced me.

---

A day later, I wanted to be so close to you.

But I didn't see you busy, and I flung myself to you at times. And you later told me not to come to you anymore, nor flung myself to you. I felt lonely.

I walked on by myself, feeling unloved and at the same time angry at you. Then something attacked me which caused me to fall in a river, washing me away somewhere.

When I woke up, I was in an old lady's home, and she asked me if I could stay until you came. Thinking about you made me angry, so I decided to live here instead.

Later, you came looking for me, but I tried not to notice you at all. You thought you could persuade me to liking you again by showing me how kind you could possibly be. I still continued to ignore you.

A while later, a giant robot had appeared out of nowhere. Obviously it belonged to the three idiots. It had taken me with it, along with some others.

You chased after us, furious at them. When you had gotten onboard, you banged the glass. I puffed up my face angrily at you.

I noticed that you didn't seem to care. You continued trying to destroy the thick glass. My agitated face turned into a worried one.

I realized that maybe you did care. For me…

I rammed the glass, and the others helped me. When we had gotten out, we jumped to the dirt road and attacked them. We apparently won.

That evening, you asked me to forgive you. You said that I can always fling myself to you because… You know… You like me…

So I got on top of you, placing both my paws on your chest. You seemed surprised, and so was everyone else. But you were happy about it and so was I.

---

And so everytime you came back from somewhere, you would first come see us. I would always be happy then.

Yet, I realized, that I couldn't truly love you.

We were both different, and I knew it. Yes, I know that you love me too, but we are not meant to be.

There will be always someone out there, who will win your heart.

If there was one thing I could wish for in the world…

…It is to be with you forever.

* * *

A/N: That wraps up this fic! 

Have you finally guessed who's talking? And who she's talking about? If you do, R&R! NO FLAMES!

Thanks for reading!-Zip


End file.
